


Beg.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [32]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Criminal Minds, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Bodyguards for HC-bingo, Alpha males for Kinkbingo, and Secrets for Angst bingo. Tommy's teasing Adam about his bodyguard, but is there more to his teasing than meets the eye? Profiler Derek Morgan thinks that there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/gifts).



> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Sequel to [  
>   
>  The Bodyguard](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/102275.html) but can be read alone. For Zams.

"I am not that loud," Adam frowns at Tommy. They're in his hotel room, waiting for Morgan, his bodyguard for now, to call it a night. They think they've caught his stalker, but they are making sure first, so Morgan is checking out the hotel and checking in with the hotel's security. Morgan won't rely on other people to keep him safe. It's one of his alpha male traits that Adam has come to love. 

　

"Yes you are, hotels: bus, everywhere, I here you all the time," Tommy snorts from where he's sat in a chair in the corner. If Adam didn't know better, he would say that Tommy was jealous of Morgan, but that's stupid. He has no reason to be jealous of Morgan, he's straight. Adam has always wanted Tommy, but he's kept it a secret, just not from Morgan. That was the thing about having a profiler for a bodyguard, it was hard to keep anything a secret. 

　

"I moan a little, big deal, I bet you're not silent during sex," Adam sighs.

　

"It's not a big deal. I'm just saying for a guy who says he doesn't like to bottom, you sure as hell sound like you like it," Tommy says with a raised eyebrow and Adam is a little surprised. It's not like a secret that he hardly ever bottoms, just like it's not a secret that he is sleeping with his bodyguard, but he hadn't thought it was common knowledge that Morgan was the top in their relationship. 

　

"How do you know that?" Adam asks.

　

"I've heard you begging for his cock," Tommy says with a glint in his eye and Adam takes a step closer, the air feeling tense and oddly charged. 

　

"I'd like to see you handle Morgan without begging," Adam shrugs, and like he knows he's being talked about, the door opens and Morgan comes walking in. He stops and raises an eyebrow when he sees Adam looming over Tommy.

　

"What's going on here?" Morgan asks, looking between them both.

　

"Tommy was teasing me about you," Adam shrugs.

　

"About what?" Morgan asks.

　

"About me begging when you fuck me," Adam says honestly. 

　

"Maybe he's jealous," Morgan suggests, coming to stand behind Adam, his hands on Adam's hips, pulling him back so that Morgan's hips press against Adam's ass. Adam relaxes into his hold. He likes how easy it is for him to give up control when it comes to Morgan. He loves the alpha in Adam's nature, it's not just because Morgan is his bodyguard that he feels safe with him. There is something about Morgan that just lets him know he can lose control and Morgan will be there to take care of him.

　

"I'm not jealous," Tommy says with a frown and the way he's looking at them, well Adam has a feeling that he's not the only one who's been keeping secrets.

　

"You know I'm a profiler, Tommy. You must know I've seen the way you look at him," Morgan says and as he does one of his hands move, coming to cup Adam's cock and if anyone else had done that, he'd ask them what the hell they were thinking, but he trusts Morgan, so he just relaxes into the feel of Morgan's hand on him, moving slowly on his cock through his jeans.

　

"I, I don't, he's just a friend," Tommy says, but he's not meeting Morgan's eye, his gaze is on Morgan's hand on Adam's cock and he doesn't look disgusted or freaked out. So maybe Tommy has been keeping secrets about what he likes in bed.

　

"Don't worry, he watches you as well. I might be fucking him, I might be the one making him moan, but you're on his mind as well," Morgan says softly, his lips brushing over Adam's neck and it makes him shiver. Morgan is very good at pressing his buttons and he seems to be getting Tommy going as well. His face is flushed, his eyes glittering. 

　

"I think you'd moan if Morgan had his hands on you, you might even beg," Adam says and it comes out sounding a little breathless as Morgan undoes the buttons of his jeans and slides his hand down till his hand is wrapped around Adam's naked cock.

　

"This is fucked up," Tommy croaks, but he doesn't move to leave, doesn't even stand up.

　

"You'd like to get your hands on him. But you're more of an alpha male than people think you are. You let Adam play with you on stage, pull your hair, make you submit, but at the end of the day, you'd like to make him beg," Morgan taunts. His hand doesn't stop moving and Adam is hard and aching. He's stood between his bodyguard and his bassist falling apart, his secret need to be made to beg every once in a while clearly no secret to these two men.

　

"You're together, why do you want me to admit to liking him?" Tommy asks.

　

"Because I like him. I want him to be happy and once I have to leave, once I'm not his bodyguard anymore, I would like to know he was still around someone who was giving him what he needs. I want to stay in Adam's life even after I leave. I'm not keeping it a secret how I feel about him. I think I could love him, but between our jobs, he'll be alone a lot. I don't want that," Morgan says softly.

　

"You're the one who said I'm an alpha male and well, you are, too. Do you think you could share with me, if Adam even wants to be shared?" Tommy asks. He stands up but doesn't move closer. Adam had never thought that he would have the option of being with both Morgan and Tommy. Morgan is right, he won't be Adam's bodyguard forever, but Tommy will still be on the tour with him.

　

Tommy watches as Morgan kisses his neck and Adam thinks he can see lust in Tommy's eyes. Adam has kept his lust a secret, but Morgan saw it anyway and now he's trying to hook them all up together, the three of them together. It's enough to have Adam hard and aching, on the edge of begging already.

　

"Kiss him," Morgan says softly, holding Adam tight, still jerking him off and Adam can't keep in a small moan. He can feel Morgan's cock against his ass and he has Adam's hand on him and he wants Tommy to kiss him.

　

"Please," Adam begs and suddenly Tommy is right in his space.

　

"How can you resist him when he begs like that?" Tommy asks, so close, but not close enough.

　

"I can't. I give him whatever he asks me for. Listening to him beg, I could never say no," Morgan kisses his neck again and then sucks on his earlobe and Adam gasps. He loves the way that Morgan makes him feel.

　

"Tommy," Adam says softly. He wants them both to touch him, kiss him. He might be greedy, but if he can have it all, he wants it all.

　

"Ask him," Morgan whispers, his hand slowing down on Adam's cock.

　

"Kiss me, Tommy," Adam asks and Morgan speeds up his hand again, like he's rewarding Adam for begging, doing as he's told and Tommy takes a step forward and then Tommy's lips are on his and normally he's the one who takes the lead, but not this time. Tommy takes the lead and Adam feels like his knees are going to give out; Morgan's hands, Tommy's lips, he's in heaven.

　

"More," he begs when Tommy breaks the kiss, and before he knows it, Morgan is stripping Adam's shirt off and Tommy is encouraging him to kick his boots off. He's not sure who pushes his jeans down, but soon he is naked in between the two men, Tommy his friend and Morgan his bodyguard and he's never felt safer or more turned on. Morgan kisses him over his shoulder while Tommy kisses and sucks on his nipples and then Tommy is on his knees and the sight alone makes Adam moan his name. He watches, wide eyed as Morgan's hand circles the base of his cock and Tommy's pink lips come to meet flushed skin. He's not sure he even makes a sound, but he's sure that if Morgan wasn't holding him up, he would end up on the floor.

　

"Do you want to fuck him?" Morgan asks after a few moments and Tommy pulls off, getting to his feet as Adam whimpers.

　

"On the bed, both of you," Tommy orders and Adam is shocked by how easily it comes to him. He's been having secret fantasies about Tommy for a long time, but he had never thought to imagine Tommy ordering him about, he'd been wrong not to.

　

Morgan gets on the bed after he strips, sitting against the headboard, his legs spread and Adam gets up on the bed, on all fours between Morgan's legs. He doesn't do anything while Tommy undresses and gets the lube, he just waits to be told what to do. But once Tommy is behind him, slick fingers teasing Adam's crack, he moans. 

　

"Fuck Tommy, want you to fuck me," Adam moans.

　

"Suck Morgan's cock," Tommy orders as he starts to press his finger into Adam's hole and he doesn't need to be told twice. He loves sucking Morgan's cock and he licks over the head as Tommy presses one finger in all the way. He sucks the head, moaning around the flesh, loving the taste and the feeling of Tommy inside of him. He gets lost in the pleasure as each finger is added and before he knows it Tommy's cock is pressing against his entrance, but when he doesn't press in, Adam pulls off on Morgan's cock.

　

"Please, no more teasing, please," Adam moans. He wants more, needs it and when Tommy starts pushing into him he lets out a loud moan, almost shaking with the pleasure. He goes back to sucking Morgan's cock as Tommy starts to fuck him and he's never felt more turned on. No one will even need to touch his cock. He's already on the edge, his cock aching and pulsing, Morgan's hands in his hair guiding his movements and Tommy's hands on his hips as he thrusts into Adam, hitting his prostate almost every single time. 

　

He can't warn them that he is going to come because his mouth is around Morgan's cock and he doesn't even stop sucking as he comes hard over his own stomach and the bed below. He hears Tommy gasp as he tightens and his thrusts speed up, getting harder and faster, just a little rough and even though he has already come, it feels perfect and he hums around Morgan's cock, licking over the most sensitive spots and Morgan's hands tighten in his hair as he comes, Adam swallowing around his cock, loving the taste and the way it feels.

　

Adam pulls off of Morgan's cock just as Tommy groans out Adam's name as he comes inside of Adam. Adam moves a little so he can reach Morgan and kiss him, wanting them all to be a part of this and wanting Morgan to taste himself, joined together. They are both alpha males and they know exactly how to look after him. Tommy pulls out carefully and moves to claim his own kiss.

　

Tommy cleans them all up and climbs into bed with them and Adam gets to watch as Tommy claims a kiss from Morgan. Adam doesn't think he has ever seen anything so beautiful. Another time, when he hasn't just come his brains out he would like to watch them together more. He wonders who would top who, maybe they would fight for it, either way he wants to see. 

　

"You're both staying, right?" Adam asks, because they both have their own rooms. Morgan as his bodyguard has the one next door and Tommy's is on the floor below, but that would be too far away in Adam's opinion.

　

"As long as you want us to, baby," Morgan says softly and Tommy doesn't answer, he just moves till he's using Adam's chest as a pillow and well, that's answer enough for Adam.

　

He knows that they won't be able to be like this forever, all three of them together, but he will enjoy the time they have together now. And just because Morgan's work will take him away, doesn't mean that Adam and Tommy can't find ways to visit Special Agent Derek Morgan, they'll make it work.

　

The End. 

　


End file.
